the_phantom_of_the_operafandomcom-20200214-history
Erik (Animated)
hhhh Storyline On the opening night of Romeo and Juliet a series of strange occurrences befall the Opera house; A cat is murdered and Diva Carlotta falls ill. These are attributed to the mysterious Opera Ghost by Monsieur Rober. Monsieur Buquet discredits the rumors of a ghost and threatens to sell the box reserved for the Ghost unaware that he is being observed from the rafters. During the performance the Opera Ghost watches the new leading lady Christine Daaé intently from the shadows in Box Five. After the performance, in the guise of the spirit of music, The Opera Ghost praises Christine's performance and asks that she may come to love him. As the spirit of music he has been giving her singing lessons for the last three months unseen behind her mirror. His conversation is rudely interrupted by the arrival of the indignant Raoul de Chagny. Meanwhile the body of Monsieur Rober is found hanging in Box Five with a note from the Opera Ghost warning Buquet not to sell his box. Returning to Christine's room, he beckons Christine towards her mirror. Passing through her mirror she is dismayed to see that the spirit of music was a man after all and bursts into tears. Erik introduces himself and shows her his masked face before he covers her mouth and carries her unconscious through the underground passages ways, across the lake and to his home.When Christine wakes, Erik asks to play for her certain that his music will make her love him. She agrees but only as a means of distracting him while she tries to escape. She runs from the room into the underground passages only to find herself back in Erik's home much to his amusement. Christine demands that she be freed and asks why Erik has brought her to his home and what sort of a man is he. He insists that he loves her and only wants an opportunity for her to fall in love with him. When Erik tells her that she shall never see his face, she promptly rips off his mask and recoils with a scream. Erik lets out an anguished howl and sheds a tear before he angrily forces Christine to look upon his face. His angry dissolves into sobs where he admits that his father had never seen him and his mother made him wear a mask. Seated and kissing the hem of her gown, Erik makes Christine promises but doubts that she would ever return if he let her go. Christine assures him but he keeps her underground for two weeks until she promises she will never see Raoul again. Erik in turn threatens to kill Raoul if she breaks her promise but allows her to go free. However he overhears Christine's betrayal when she confesses her love for and makes plans to meet Raoul de Chagny at the Masquerade Ball the following evening. At the Masquerade Ball Erik arrives as The Red Death and injures a clown by grabbing his wrist in an iron grip and only releasing him to pursue Christine and Raoul. He follows them to the rooftop and from Apollo's Lyre witnesses them kissing and making an escape pact. During the performance of Romeo and Juliet Erik causes the the crash of the chandelier and, during the ensuing confusion of the accident, abducts Christine. Erik bounds Christine's hands behind her back as he implores her to love him. He has even made a handsome human like mask so that he can resemble a normal man. As Christine weeps Erik gives her the ultimatum; Marry him or he will blow up the Opera House.Erik unties her and leaves to let her think on her decision and returns to discover her talking with Raoul and Daroga. Erik presses a mechanism which heats the torture chamber to an unbearable temperature to demonstrate the seriousness of his threat. Erik in particular taunts Daroga commenting that he is no longer chief of the Persian police because he pursued Erik to Paris. Daroga explains to Raoul that years ago he sought Erik on a charge of murder. When a body was found and identified as Erik's, Daroga was celebrated and given a generous pension (which he lives on). He relocated to Paris and discovered Erik in the opera Cellars. The men compromised; Erik would not reveal that he was still living and would commit no murders and Daroga wouldn't reveal his location. As Erik broke his word by killing Rober, Daroga began hunting him again. Erik pulls the curtain to conceal the viewing glass of the torture chamber before leaving Christine again. Erik returns for his final answer and is surprised to see that to see that Raoul and Daroga are miraculously unharmed. Christine agrees to marry Erik so long as Raoul is allowed to live. Erik floods the cellars and in doing so floods the torture chamber causing Christine to beg for Raoul's life.Erik releases them and Christine stands by her promise to Erik. Erik bids her to come forward is moved to pity that Christine would allow him to touch her face for Raoul's sake. He gives her a wedding band and tells her to think of it as a wedding present and to go with the man she loves. As he kneels before her, Christine kisses his forehead. He sheds a tear and knowing that he is ready to die now. He marvels that he has been kissed by a living woman and bids Christine a good by as he places himself at his organ and begins to play. He plays his magnum opus on the organ with such anguish that the roof caves in. Daroga, Christine and Raoul escape while Erik dies under the rubble. From the river, Christine laments that all Erik wanted was for someone to love him as she is comforted by Raoul. Daroga agrees and says that Erik is now beyond man's hate and perhaps god would pity him. Deformity The animated Erik is one of the most faithful depictions of the deformity. Erik resembles a corpse head: with discolored parchment like skin, no nose and glowing eyes in the dark sockets of his skull. He is also one of the few on screen Phantoms to be born with his deformity. Portrayal Erik in this adaptation is one of the most beloved by the Phans and had an influence on Susan Kay's Phantom. He is charming with a dry sense of humor that is lacking in most adaptations. He is highly intelligent Relationships photato Trivia * Susan Kay said that one of the main sources of inspiration and influence on her novel Phantom was the animated Phantom of the Opera. * Erik in this version directly quotes parts from the book. * This is the second Erik to die as his lair collapsed. The first being Erique Claudin * This is the only adaptation whereby the House on the Lake resembles a house rather than a cave or vault. * This is the only Erik that murders an animal. The murder of the cat is a contentious matter as many phans believe that Erik would love animals because they would give affection and not be off put by his appearance. Media Gallery Category:Phantoms Category:Male Characters Category:Animated Category:Deceased characters